Une autre aventure
by Lyra saiyenne
Summary: une fanfiction basé un Rp avec des personnage de Dragon ball z inventer
1. Chapter 1

Lyra et Avada sont deux amis elles passe leurs clair de leurs temps ensembles, Lyra est une fille au sale caractère dit elle pense et se laisse pas marche sur les pieds, quand à Avada elle c'est une fille plutôt calme mais il faut surtout pas la cherche. Puis un jours ensoleillé elles décide aller faire les boutiques quand un explosion éclate en ville, elle fut projeté. Avada atterrir dans une forêt elle se lève remarque que Lyra est pas avec elle

\- Mais où je-suis et ou est Lyra ?

Elle prit un chemin boue marche quelque minute puis elle tombe la tête la premier dans une flaque d'eau

\- Aieuu mais ça fait m... HEIN ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ?

Avada ressemble à son avatar dans le jeu Dragon ball xenovers, sa peau est violette ses yeux rouge elle ressemble à Majin Boo mais en plus maigre.

-Bon d'abord trouvé Lyra

Lyra elle avais atterrir en ville fit que Avada est pas là elle prit une route pour la trouvé elle marche quand elle voit son reflet dans une vitrine s'arrêt surpris

\- HEIN ! Trop cool je ressemble à mon avatar dans DBZ xenovers

Elle sourit son avatar ressemble à un saiyenne au cheveux noire coiffe avec des couette au yeux couleur brun. Repris son chemin fier d'elle quand un homme lui prit le bras

\- Eh ! Salut ma belle ça te dit de boire un verre avec moi ?

\- Non et lâche-moi compris

L'homme me la lâche pas il serre plus fort elle se fâche des éclaire énergie apparut

\- LÂCHE-MOI

L'homme vole contre un mur, elle le regard étonne puis reprend son chemin comme si ne rien était. Vegeta qui c'est dans la salle de gravité senti énergie de Lyra sort pour voir qui ça pouvais être il pense que c'est Karotto il vole vers la ville. Fini par arrivé devant Lyra

-Qui est tu femme ?

Lyra fut surpris et existé à la fois de voire Vegeta en face d'elle ses joues deviens rouge tomate, Avada la fit elle alla vers elle sans faire attention à Vegeta

\- Lyra je te trouve enfin

\- HEIN ! mais t'es qui ?

\- Mais c'est moi Avada ta vue ont ressemble à nos avatar

\- Oui j'ai vue c'est trop cool

\- Ouais mais espère que je vais retrouve ma vrais forme

Vegeta commence à se fâche lui qui déteste être ignore

\- JE T'ES POSE UNE QUESTION FEMME

Lyra le regard

-Je répond si j'ai envie monsieur

elle tire la langue, Vegeta se fâche il prit alors la jeune femme par le col tout en le regardent dans les yeux, elle se fâche

\- LÂCHE MOI TOUT DE SUIT SINON

\- SINON QUOI ?

Avada les sépare, puis elle regard Lyra un peu fâche

\- Ont se calme vous deux et Vegeta je vais tout explique

Elle explique tout à Vegeta il écoute tout jusque à la fin puis leurs propose de le survire à la capsule corps elles le suit. Bulma qui travail dans son labo me pensa pas rencontre Lyra et Avada il arrive Vegeta rentre suivie des deux filles Yamcha le regard surpris.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamcha se demande qui pouvais bien être c'est deux filles qui était avec Vegeta puis il remarque Avada surpris il la regard étonne, Avada m'aime pas que on la regard bizarrement

\- Tu veux ma photo ?

Il retourne son regard quand Bulma arrive avec à la main une tasse de café elle voit Vegeta avec deux filles avance vers lui

\- C'est des amies à toi Vegeta ?

\- Non

Avada regard Bulma puis elle lui demande appel les autres et que elle lui expliquera tous après. Puis quand tous le monde fut la elle leurs raconte tout elle viens elle et Lyra tout monde la regard étonne ils était surpris de savoir que se sont des personnage qui existe pas dans leurs monde. Puis heure passe nos amis rentre chez eux Bulma avais prépare une chambre amis pour Lyra et Avada, Vegeta lui était partie vers la salle de gravité Lyra le suivie il se retourna puis la regarde fâche

\- Tu va me suivre encore longtemps comme un petit chien ?

\- Je suis pas un chien monsieur

\- Alors pourquoi tu me suis ?

\- Ben je me demandé si tu veut bien m'entraîner ?

Il la regard de haut en bas et reprend la route vers la salle de gravité elle continue de le suivre il fini par arrive devant la salle t'entraient il fit signe rentre avec lui, dans la salle ont pouvais voir un ordinateur au milieu de la pièce, il avance vers cette ordi puis il appuis sur l'un des boutons la pièce se mit à devenir rouge la jeune saiyenne avais du mal a tenir debout puis le prince des saiyen se fonce sur elle il lui donne un coup en plein ventre elle se tiens le ventre puis essayer temps que mal a lui donne un coup

\- T'es faible pour une saiyenne

\- Je suis une femme et pour ta gouverne monsieur

\- Oui et alors t'es une faible femme

Elle se fâche il lui donne une claque Vegeta fut étonne puis il se fâche il lui donne un coup dans la poitrine elle eu du mal a respire, elle voulus fonce sur lui quand elle tombe sur Vegeta il la regard droite dans les yeux ses joues se mis a devenir rouge pivoine, il la poussa sur le coté et sort de la salle. Elle se lever et alla dans la salle de bain. Avada elle était avec Bulma elle regardé la télé quand elles remarquent que Vegeta rougis Avada soupire. Vegeta se dirige alors dans la cuisine pour se faire un sandwich Bulma se lever et alla vers lui elle mit ses main autour de la taille il la poussa puis partie

\- Arrêt de me colle femme

\- Mais

Lendemain Bulma décide de faire un barbecue cela fait déjà 2 moins que Lyra et Avada vie chez Bulma, Avada sentie l'énergie de Freezer elle pousse un crie

\- FREEZER

Vegeta la regard il se lever aussi

\- C'est pas vrais

Il partie a ses mot vers énergie de Freezer suivie des autres quand il arrive il trouve Krilin, Sangohan, Krilin et Piccolo. Après 2min attends Freezer fini par atterrir avec son père quand un jeune garçon atterrir devant Freezer et son père

\- qui est tu ?

\- Celui dit va te renvoyer enfer

Freezer et son père se mit à rire, le jeune homme les regardent avec un sourire au lèvre

\- Sangoku n'es pas le seule super saiyen

\- TU MENT

\- Tu va voir si je ment

A ses mot il se transforme en super saiyen sous les yeux des Freezer et nos amies, il battue Freezer et son père il alla vers les autres

\- Goku va atterrir dans 2 heure

il vola vers le sud il fini par se pose

\- Comment vous connais mon père ?

\- Ont ma beaucoup parle de lui

Il sort de sa poche une capsule puis lance un frigo apparut

\- Goku sera la que dans 2 heure servez-vous

\- Comment tu t'appel ?

Lui demande Vegeta qui le regard de haut

\- Je peut pas vous dire mon nom mais je peut vous dire mon âge j'ai 17 ans

Après avoir attendu 2 heure Sangoku fini par atterrir.


	3. Chapter 3

Sangoku sortie de son vaisseau surpris de voir ses amis il regard autour mais me fit pas Freezer alors il se retourne vers Vegeta

\- C'est toi Vegeta qui à battu Freezer ou toi Piccolo

\- Non c'est se jeune homme figure toi que c'est aussi un super saiyen

\- Ah bon

Bulma regard Sangoku puis elle lui demande si il connaît le jeune homme mais Goku semble pas le connaitre qui cela pouvais qu'il bien être

\- Sangoku je pourrais vous parle seule à seule

\- Oui bien sur

Il partie assez loin pour pas que les autres les entend Yamcha se demandé pourquoi il avait pas le droite écoute eux aussi Avada remarque la couleur de couleur de Trunks elle alla vers Lyra puis elle lui chuchote a oreille

\- Lyra ta vue les cheveux de Trunks son noire pas violet sa veut dire que Bulma n'est pas ça mère

\- Ah oui j'ai vue mais alors qui c'est ça mère ?

Piccolo les regards mais il détourner son regard vers le jeune homme

\- Ont sera tranquille ici, Bon pour commence je m'appel Trunks si le sang des Saiyen coule dans mes veine c'est parce que je suis le fils de Vegeta

Sangoku fut étonne apprendre que Vegeta aller devenir père il regard vers sa dérisions

Puis il regard de nouveau le jeune homme

\- Et ta mère je la connais ?

\- Non vous aller faire ça connaissance c'est la femme à côte de mon père

Sangoku se retourne regarde Lyra

\- Je pense que Vegeta aller se marier avec Bulma

\- Il est tombe amoureux de ma mère comme c'est une saiyenne comme lui mais je ne suis pas venue pour parle de moi Sangoku je suis venue de mettre en garde dans 3 ans 2 cyborgs font faire leurs apparition ils font tous détruire et crée le chaos j'ai fait un bon de 20 pour te prévenir de la venue des cyborg

Le regard de Sangoku change il était plus fonce

\- Ils doivent être très forts

Trunks serre son poing

\- Oui j'ai rien put faire mais mon père n'es pas arrive à le battre ils font tout mourir Piccolo Krilin, Yamcha et Tenshihan le seule qui sera encore en vie c'est Sangohan qui va devenir mon maitre mais il va se faire tuer lui aussi

\- Et moi je vais mourir au combat aussi ?

\- Non vous mourre de maladie de cœur

Sangoku se mit à crie sous le regard surpris de Trunks

\- QUOI ? JE NE VAIS PAS ME BATTRE

\- Ne vous savait pas peur de mourir ?

\- Bien sur que j'ai peur mais je veux me battre moi aussi

Trunks sourire à sangoku puis il sortie de sa poche un médicament il lui donna avent de partir Sangoku retour vers ses amis. Piccolo raconte alors tous histoire sans puis sur parle de identité de Trunks.

\- Bon il faut que ont s'entraîner dur

\- Mais attendent vous aller quand même pas vous battre ?

\- Ben si Bulma

\- Mais vous n'es fou pourquoi me pas demandé à Shenron de supprime les cyborgs

\- PAS QUESTION

Lyra mit a coup de coup a Vegeta

\- Pas besoin de crie et Bulma tu sais très bien que Sangoku et Vegeta adore se battre ça set a rien de les faire change avis

\- Bon j'ai compris

Puis Vegeta part en vole pour aller s'entraîner Sangoku se tourne vers Lyra

\- J'espère que vous aurais un beau bébé

Il partie a ses mot Bulma et Yamcha le regard surpris

\- Tu n'es enceinte ?

\- Non je sais pas pourquoi il dit ça

Avada elle avais comprit alla vers Lyra

\- Lyra viens je doit de parle

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Je pense que Trunks et ton fils cela explique ses cheveux noir

\- HEIN ? youpi trop cool je serais avec Vegeta

Elles retourne vers Bulma et Yamcha pour retourne à la capsule.


	4. Chapter 4

Tous nos amis s'entraîner pour arrive des cyborgs, Avada avais demande a Piccolo de l'entraîner ils était dans les montagnes quand Piccolo lui tire dessus elle eu pas le temps esquive elle la reçoit de plein fout en mille morceau Piccolo fut surpris quand elle recolle les morceau de son corps

HEIN C'EST TROP OUF

Piccolo il la regard puis il prit le combat comme si rien était passe, Lyra elle était dans un coin de la salle de gravité elle s'entraîner seule comme Vegeta me voulais pas l'entraîner il jette un œil dans sa dérision puis se continue son entraîner. Tous nos amis entraînes comme des fous. Puis un beau jours Bulma organise une fête avec l'aide de Lyra et Avada tous le monde était la même Piccolo. Sangoku commencer à se sentir mal il se leva et alla vers la salle de bain sa poitrine lui fessait horriblement mal il avait tu ma l à respirer marche en se tends contre le mur. Arrive devant la porte de la salle de bain il perdit connaissance, Vegeta qui sort de la salle t'entrainement alla vers la salle de bain il tombe sur Sangoku sur le sol inconscient il appel Chichi qui fait la fête avec ses amis

-CHICHI VIENT DÉPÊCHE-TOI

Chichi courut alors vers Vegeta pour voir qui passe elle trouve Goku inconscient elle le prit dans ses bras des larmes coule sur sa joues elle appel Gohan

-Oui maman ?

\- Donne-moi le médicament pour ton père

Sangohan regard sa mère il n'avait pas le médicament sur lui il pense qu'il en avait pas besoin, Chichi lui crie dessus quand Lyra arrive elle calme Chichi

-Me inquiéter pas ça va aller il va s'en sortir

-T'es sur ?

\- Oui

Puis elle commença à faire un massage cardiaque a Goku il se senti mieux il ouvre les yeux et fit tous le monde autour de lui fit un petit sourit

-Mais éloigne vous vous empêche de respire il lui faut de l'air

Elle pousse tous le monde autour de lui puis elle se retour vers Sangohan qui bouge pas

-Raah mais tu attends quoi va cherche le médicament suis pas médecin moi

\- euh…Oui désolé

Il part en vole vers sa maison pour aller cherche le médicament pour son père en attend Goku assis sur le canapé sous la surveillent de sa femme

-Chichi je vais bien me pleure pas

-Mais j'ai eux très peur encore merci Lyra

\- Mais de rien

Vegeta regard Lyra puis alla vers elle

-Comme savait-il ire mieux après un message ?

\- Je les vue à la télé

Sangoku et sa famille était rentre chez eux Vegeta part s'entraîner quand Bulma lui prit le bras il regard son bras et Bulma

-Tu veux quoi ?

\- Tu ne reste pas avec moi

\- non

\- Aller reste si te plait Vegeta

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue il se fâche puis la pousse pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille il prit Lyra part le bras et la traîna juste dans la salle de gravité sous les yeux des autres. Bulma regard Lyra avec un regard noir et oui elle aime Vegeta mais lui il me l'aime pas il s'en fou d'elle

-euh…Vegeta tu peux me lâche si te plait ?

Surpris il lâche son bras puis reprend son entrainement comme si me rien était, elle soupire puis le regard s'entraîner elle se mit a rougit en regard son torse musclé Vegeta se sent observe il va vers elle penche au dessus elle rouge comme une tomate

-Tu veux entraîner ?

-Euh…oui pourquoi pas

Lyra et Vegeta s'entraîner ensemble toute la nuit, Quand à Avada elle s'entraîner avec Piccolo aussi toute la nuit.


End file.
